T'appartengo
by thewoeking
Summary: Es una misión más de rutina para el Escuadrón Varia, pero algo parece inquietar al Capitán Squalo por ciertos hechos que sus instintos no le dejan pasar por alto. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Superbia Squalo
1. Primo giorno della missione

_Somos tú y yo sin necesidad de formalidades. Convencionalismos que son innecesarios en cada encuentro en que las paredes arden y se desatan las pasiones más desbordantes que hemos sentido.  
>Sabemos que el uno al otro pertenece, sin gala de insulsas palabras, de clichés o de indiscreciones. Con una sola mirada, un simple beso intempestivo. Aquel que prepara ese lecho que se enrojece por nuestros delirios.<em>

_El dueño aquí que eres tú.  
>Yo quien recita: "eres mío".<em>

Capitolo 1: Primo giorno della missione

Nos encontramos en la ciudad después de un viaje que duró más de lo que esperábamos; cerca de dos horas y media cuando se suponía ser sólo una. Informaron desde el primer momento el contratiempo por fallas mecánicas y el Jefe luce sumamente tranquilo a pesar de todo.

Su tranquilidad me inquieta; es como una bestia que se encuentra reservando las energías para cuando llegue el momento del ataque.

"Es sólo una misión más", me repito mientras veo lo extraño que lucen los seis miembros de Varia en ropa de civil, pero es comprensible. El punto principal es que no debemos llamar la atención de ningún modo.

Después de arribar al hotel, el Jefe nos ordena una tarea de reconocimiento tomando como punto de partida la Catedral de la ciudad.

Me pregunto si será tan sencillo ubicar a nuestro objetivo en esa ciudad tan vasta antes del anochecer. Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ello…

Mientras tanto los datos específicos de este lugar son confidenciales hasta nuevo aviso.


	2. Uno spadaccino che sogna di morte

Capitolo 2: Uno spadaccino che sogna di morte

Cada decisión conlleva a una acción, una reacción, un resultado. No deseo otra cosa más que ese resultado favorezca al dueño de esta promesa.

Sin embargo...

Lo que veo entre el piso brillante de azulejos blancos y negros a modo de ajedrez son decenas de rosas rojas que se van deshojando mientras yo voy caminando, siguiendo quién sabe qué cosa hacia el fulgor de enfrente cuando mis piernas pierder sus fuerzas inexplicamente y caigo de rodillas. Alguien camina hacia mí y reconozco a esa persona inmediatamente: es Xanxus, quien al tenerme cerca jala fuertemente de mi cuello una cadena aparecida de la nada, lo que me obliga a caer hacia adelante metiendo las manos para no estrellarme de cara contra el suelo.

Él dice algo que suena como "spazzatura" en una voz ronca mientras otro jalón, esta vez desde la nuca me lleva hacia atrás levantándome y escucho una inconfundible risa.

_Ushishishishishi..._

Cada uno jala en una dirección distinta y comienza a faltarme el aire por la presión de mi cuello. Busco mi espada con desesperación para cortar mis amarres pero está fuera de mi alcance.

Cuando comienza a nublárseme la visión, escucho el sonido de algo pequeño y metálico contra el piso, el que hace desaparecer casi al instante las cuerdas que oprimen mi cuello mientras Xanxus y Belphegor se marchan. Abro los ojos por mera curiosidad pero no logro distinguir nada más que una figura humana que extendía su mano hacia a mí.

Puedo ver a esa persona, pero al mismo tiempo no logro verla. En el instante en que que levanto y toco su mano, toda esta se transforma en guiñapos teñidos en sangre que salpica como agua contra suelo y me percato de que una mujer joven me sonríe a lo lejos.

La llamo pero esta no responde y cuando logro ponerme en pie, siento un dolor intenso atravesándome el pecho, equivalente a aquel de cuando el enorme tiburón blanco casi me devora vivo. Logro oír unas palabras que parecen estar en otro idioma notando cómo mi cuerpo va cayendo hasta chocar de lleno contra el piso, esparciéndose una gran cantidad de sangre por todo el lugar.

**Fahr zur Hölle, Bitch**

Al despertar veo con agitación que sigo en aquella habitación del hotel. Comprendiendo que sólo se trata de un sueño, no obstante llevándome la mano al pecho, resintiendo aún aquel dolor onírico.

Comienzo a recordar lo transcurrido ese día que la pasamos recorriendo toda la ciudad minuciosamente sin encontrar ninguna señal que nos pudiera llevar a la posición de nuestro objetivo.

Pero en unas horas será otro día.

Belphegor y Fran fueron asignados a una revisión más exhaustiva y discreta mientras que Lussuria y Leviathan llevan a cabo la realización de la logística. El Jefe y yo por el contrario permaneceremos en la instalación, revisando cuidadosamente los mapas de las diferentes zonas de la ciudad, reacomodando los posibles puntos base del objetivo.

Pareciera tarea fácil, pero tratar con Xanxus nunca lo ha sido.


	3. Secondo giorno della mission

Capitolo 3: Secondo giorno della missione

Los reportes no resultan alentadores a lo largo de la jornada. Fran informa cerca del mediodía que tomarán una pausa para almorzar y sólo les indico que tomen las debidas precauciones para mantener la discreción de la misión.

Cuando la comunicación finaliza, nuevamente surge aquel mal presentimiento que había tenido durante el viaje, no obstante la pesada mirada del Jefe sobre mí no me permite especular sobre esos asuntos. Demanda mi atención con un brusco llamado y no precisamente para los temas de la misión.

Por fortuna Lussuria y Leviathan han salido del hotel en busca de una caprichosa petición de Xanxus que asegura mantenerlos ocupados por al menos un par de horas y tengo la sospecha de que aquello no fue más que un pretexto para poder tener privacidad.


	4. Terzo giorno della missione

Capitolo 4: Terzo giorno della missione

El teléfono del hotel suena con insistencia acallando las voces de la pasión que la inclemencia de aquel hombre provoca en mí con cada enajenada invasión. Intento alcanzar el teléfono pero sus prominentes manos me detienen acompañando este tosco movimiento con una mirada que apenas le reconozco; un aspecto casi de súplica, orillado por el temor de ser separado de esta amalgama carnal en la cual éramos cómplices.

—No contestes…

Desisto inmediatamente ante el sonido ronco de su voz pero no puedo evitar inquietarme por la llamada.

_Un hombre que puede sobrevivir a pesar de la falta de…_

En una tentativa por hablar, de mi boca se fugan gemidos constantes que habría jurado se escuchaban hasta el pasillo de no ser porque el teléfono irrumpió nuevamente entre esos sonidos de exaltación.

Xanxus se me adelantó, irritado por el persistente repique del aparato y cogió el auricular con premura lo que me permitió descansar un poco de aquel ajetreo. Escuché su fuerte voz irritada exigiendo cuentas mientras una voz monótona (cuyo dueño supuse que era Fran) le contestaba desde el otro lado.

—_Bel-senpai... te dije que iban a estar en medio de una batalla campal. Aún puedo oír los jadeos del Capitán._

—_¡Maldita rana! ¡Aléjate del teléfono cuando digas esas cosas!_

Profundamente azorado me pasé el brazo sobre el rostro en un intento por ocultar mi gesto, pero tan pronto como hice dicho movimiento mis brazos fueron aprisionados tras oír el estrepitoso sonido de la bocina de teléfono al ser colgada y sus ojos se clavaron en mí con tanto ímpetu que casi podía sentir que me desgarraban el alma.

Ahora gracias a ese par de idiotas iba a cargar con todo el peso que era la ira de Xanxus.


	5. L'omertà

Capitolo 5: L'omertà.

¿Un hombre puede sobrevivir con la ausencia de aquella persona a quien dedicó gran parte de su vida?

Eso es algo que me pregunto a menudo…

— _Ti amo…__  
>—<em>_ Non dirmelo. E 'fastidioso, perché il sentimento non è condiviso. Io sento qualcosa di molto forte per te, ma non amore.  
><em>—_ Tu lo sai, questo mi basta._

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Belphegor y Fran volvieron con buenas noticias: Habían ubicado al objetivo en los alrededores de <em>la <em>_Colonna_ _dell'__Abbondanza, __lo cual era extrañamente conveniente a mi parecer._

Según los informes, aquella persona visitó el_Giardino di Boboli_ después de las tres de la tarde, con una estancia de una hora con cuarenta y cinco minutos, para luego abandonar dicho lugar a bordo de un Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, en dirección a la _Via del Mascherino_, presumiblemente para llegar a su estancia en uno de los departamentos vacacionales de la zona.

La noche había llegado así que era el momento adecuado para hacer una misión de reconocimiento ¿quién mejor para tal discreción que el mismo ilusionista del escuadrón?

Me sorprendió que a pesar de su acostumbrada apatía, Fran no repelara en lo absoluto cuando nos pusimos en marcha e incluso (una idea descabellada por supuesto) me atrevía a pensar que algo lo inquietaba.

Una vez alcanzadas las inmediaciones del _Giardino di Boboli_, tomamos con cautela un camino alterno a través de los jardines laterales a la _Via de Bobolino_ hasta llegar a la _Via del Mascherino_, sitio donde se había visto al objetivo por última vez y así esperamos.

El silencio era atroz pero en aquella noche de verano, las estrellas brillaban intensamente sobre un cielo tan despejado que daba lugar a un escenario sublime, el cual me permití disfrutar por un breve instante, antes de ser interrumpido por la súbita intervención de Fran, sentado a mi lado.

— Es absurdo, ¿no lo cree Capitán?

— ¿Absurdo? —Espeté con incredulidad— ¿Acaso cuestionas la importancia de la misión?

Fran ni siquiera se molestó en girar su rostro hacia mí cuando le hablaba y aunque su indiferencia era algo a lo que ya nos había acostumbrado en Varia, alcancé a percibir un deje de ansia en su voz.

—_L'omertà_ es absoluta —respondí escuetamente tras su silencio— Además lo que hizo fue deshonroso.

—Que el Capitán hable de "honor" es irónico.

—¡Vooi!

Guardé silencio enseguida, recordando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y me quedé viéndole de soslayo. Sin embargo Fran no volvió a tocar el tema en lo que restó de la noche y nuestra misión de reconocimiento concluyó con tajante normalidad.


	6. Finale dela missione

Capitolo 6: Finale dela missione. 

_L'Assassino è un santo._

_Tarpa le ali ai folli e riporta tutti alla realtà._

_Il suo lavoro è mostrare a tutti_

_che nessun luogo è l'Eden._

* * *

><p>La ciudad se ve muy tranquila e incluso fascinante a altas horas de la noche. Me encuentro esta vez solo después de que, al no ver actividad en la zona indicada el día anterior, decidí extender el rango de la búsqueda, movilizándome a las inmediaciones del Rive dell'Arno. No puedo especificar con detalles la ubicación, pero resulta interesante cómo el mapa aéreo que poseo de la zona pareciera contener el símbolo de la anarquía.<p>

Esas basuras de Belphegor y Fran no pueden hacer un trabajo tan sencillo como este. No me toma mucho tiempo después de seguir las indicaciones por parte de Lussuria, el ubicar finalmente el Ferrari del objetivo frente a L'hotel Rosary Garden; un lugar bastante sencillo para alguien como él y que, de no haber sido por el vehículo que ostentaba, habría pasado completamente desapercibido.

Esos pequeños detalles son los que jamás deben pasarse por alto.

Las órdenes son claras: Terminar con el traidor de forma rápida y discreta.

De esta manera, con mi designio más que claro me las arreglo para entrar al hotel sin ser visto, sabiendo de antemano gracias a los informes, que el objetivo se hallaba en la habitación número 23. Sin embargo resulta extraño; no hay vigilancia de ningún tipo, el hombre se halla completamente solo en esa habitación individual, lo cual es demasiado sospechoso...

Mientras lo observo dormir desde la ventana no puedo evitar rememorar la conversación con Fran con tanta claridad que juraría que él se encontraba a mi lado diciendo las mismas cosas.

¿Absurdo? ¿Honor? Todas estas cosas no las iba a entender alguien tan joven e inexperto como él y siquiera preguntarse todo eso era un insulto para la _Cosa Nostra_. Lo que no comprendía era por qué en un momento así, yo mismo me estaba haciendo esas preguntas.

—_Sei venuto per me? _(¿Has venido por mí?)

Salí súbitamente de ese trance mirando fijamente a la cama. Mi objetivo había despertado y si no actuaba rápido, toda la misión iba a ser un fracaso total.

—_Don Vincenzo…_

Alzo mi espada acercándome a él con una mirada en extremo indiferente, era un trabajo como cualquier otro después de todo, pero a punto de dar mi golpe, su voz resuena entre esas paredes como el tic-tac de un reloj.

—_E' una bella serata questa. Sono felice di avere scelto questo albergo. _(Es una bella noche esta. Me alegra haber elegido este hotel)

Lo miro confundido mientras lo observo mirar detrás de mí. ¿Qué acaso no iba a gritar, a mostrar miedo, rabia, cualquier cosa? ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? Aún así no puedo dejar que esa extraña actitud me distraiga, pues debo cumplir con mi deber.

—_Sì..._

No me demora ni tres segundos ejecutar el movimiento letal y el cuerpo de Don Vincenzo cae con tal suavidad de vuelta a la cama, que parecía simplemente haber vuelto a dormir. Salgo rápidamente de aquel hotel y me interno en la oscuridad del paisaje urbano, para volver a la base provisional.

Sólo había sido una misión más… ¿pero por qué me sentía tan inquieto?

* * *

><p>El Asesino es un santo.<p>

Cortando va las alas de los locos y reporta aquella realidad

Es su labor el mostrar a todos

Que no hay lugar como el Edén.


	7. Giuramento

Capitolo 7: Giuramento.

—Estás distraído, basura.  
>—Tú… ¡ah…! eres el que no me deja descansar ni un día.<br>—Ja… ¿desde cuándo eres tan lloricas?  
>—No soy… ah… jm… Xa… Xanxus…<p>

Sus ojos escarlata reflejan los míos normalmente, pero en este momento no puedo ver nada. Están completamente vacíos.  
>Temo que en cualquier momento pueda desaparecer.<p>

* * *

><p>—Levántate. Regresamos hoy mismo a la base.<p>

—¿Qué?, pensé que estaríamos un par de días más. Maldito impulsivo.  
>—No voy a perder más el tiempo en esta escoria de ciudad.<p>

Ni cómo lidiar con eso; era tajante en sus decisiones y ni mil hombres armados podrían convencerlo de cambiar de idea.

No es que quisiera quedarme en la ciudad a "vacacionar", esas cosas no eran lo mío. Sólo tenía la sensación de que si nos íbamos tan pronto, dejaría algún pendiente (aunque realmente no tuviera ninguno). Podía tratarse de simple paranoia al encontrarme todavía desconcertado por la tranquilidad de Don Vincenzo la noche anterior.

Pero… ¡maldición! ¡Yo soy un asesino, el Emperador de la Espada que carga con la sangre de más de cien hombres! ¿Cómo podía perturbarme por un simple viejo?

En cuestión de minutos todo estaba listo para que los miembros del Escuadrón abandonáramos el hotel, sin embargo antes de cruzar la puerta, un súbito jalón me arrojó al suelo y lo último que supe que de aquella boca como aguardiente intentando quitarme hasta el último aliento.

—Xanxus, ¿qué…?

Me siguió mirando un par de minutos como nunca antes lo había hecho. En sus ojos siempre impávidos ahora se reflejaban sentimientos de ansiedad, duda y… me atreví a pensar que miedo.

¿Pero por qué?

—¿Me serás fiel hasta el final?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamé exaltándome. ¿Qué pasaba ahora por la cabeza de este Xanxus tan inusual, tan fuera de sí?

Sin darme ninguna explicación se levantó y salió de la habitación. Me paré inmediatamente y comencé a llamar a voces a Lussuria, Leviathan, Fran y Belphegor, rezagando aquel breve episodio en beneficio de un raudo regreso a la base. Un par de horas más tarde nos encontrábamos en el avión y fijé la mirada más allá de la ventana, sobre las densas nubes coloreadas del mismo tono que los cabellos de Don Vincenzo antes de ser teñidos con sangre.

Miré hacia atrás brevemente en dirección a la cabina privada de Xanxus, sosteniendo entre mis dedos un mechón del largo cabello había dejado crecer años atrás, como juramento de fidelidad.

Yo lo comprendía mejor que nadie, y él me comprendía mejor que nadie. Pero ahora… estaba dudando seriamente de que esto fuera suficiente.


	8. Corelli - La Follia

Capitolo 8: Corelli - La Follia.

Parece que ya no tendré que luchar más… es una lástima; mi espada aún está sedienta de sangre y la sangre que beberá al final será la de la persona más importante en mi vida.

—¿Qué pasa basura? Te tiembla el brazo, ¿tienes miedo?

—Ja, no es miedo, estoy temblando de rabia.

—Como no… inútil.

Su perfil no muestra miedo, incluso está feliz. Xanxus… por si no lo sabes, estoy temblando porque tengo miedo de lo que estoy presintiendo.

—De verdad… ¿qué no tienes dignidad maldita escoria?

—¡Claro que la tengo, por eso yo…!

—Shh… ahí vienen.

Me tomó del rostro y robó mis labios una última vez. Sabíamos que pelear sería inútil, pero no estábamos dispuestos a dejarnos atrapar tan fácilmente, menos por el desgraciado de Sawada. Para mí él jamás fue el Vongola Décimo y jamás lo sería.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta niño?

Un dejavú… aquel encuentro comenzaba a parecerse al mismo de hacía 10 años, pero al mismo tiempo era diferente; Sawada ya no era el niño ingenuo y débil de aquel entonces, era un hombre hecho y derecho que ahora entendía el verdadero peso que significaba ser la cabeza _Vongola_ _Famiglia_.

—No tiene que ser así Xanxus.

—Ja… no me jodas. ¡Primero muerto que servirte de chivo expiatorio!

Pelearon… pelearon hasta el cansancio justo como aquella vez pero una cosa fue distinta; la compasión desmedida de Sawada se había esfumado por completo tras largos años de golpes sentimentales. Ahora peleaba a sangre fría, como un verdadero Jefe de la Mafia, y eso sólo podía llevarnos a una conclusión…

Me sentía tan lleno de impotencia. ¡¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me prohibía intervenir?! Aún así yo no podía… ¡yo era su mano derecha, con un demonio!

—No quiero matarte Xanxus, sólo entrégate.

—¿Estás bromeando niño? Parece que todavía te queda algo de esas estúpidas costumbres.

No pude contenerlo más. Me abalancé con rapidez, poniendo toda mi fuerza en un sólo golpe.

—¡Sawada!

Pero mis habilidades fueron en vano. Sawada se había vuelto verdaderamente una bestia y en tan sólo un par de minutos, acabé arrojado contra el suelo.

No podía creerlo; ese "niño" me había derrotado tan fácilmente.

—¡Serás imbécil! ¡Te dije que no te metieras basura!

Estuve por responderle a Xanxus envuelto en ira, con el orgullo pisoteado, pero de repente alguien entró por la puerta haciendo que olvidáramos la batalla por un segundo.

—Oh~ Jefe… Squalo… siento llegar tan tarde.

Así que Lussuria seguía vivo, pero había algo en su actitud que me hizo entender que él no venía a ayudarnos a pelear.

—Lussuria, ¡vete de aquí! —vociferó Xanxus con una voz seca— es una orden.

No… él venía a "darnos tiempo".

—Squalo, por favor saca al Jefe de aquí.

—Lussuria, ¡te dije que te largaras!

Miré a Lussuria una última vez; su animal de caja ya no estaba con él. Otra cosa hubiera sido en circunstancias mejores, pero como estaba la situación actual, todo estaba precipitándose hacia un verdadero desastre.

Usé las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para asestarle un golpe en el estómago a Xanxus, dejándolo inconsciente, sabiendo de antemano que en sus cinco jamás me habría dejado hacer esto. Luego me lo llevé cargando lejos de ahí, utilizando un pasadizo de la mansión para escapar. Una vez fuera del lugar de la pelea, sólo sentí un gran despliegue de energía que terminó en un silencio sepulcral.

Todo el maldito escuadrón estaba acabado, por culpa de un chiquillo.

No. Esto era mi culpa, por no haber hecho caso antes a las señales y haber ignorado a mi instinto desde el principio.

—Basura…

Xanxus despertó pronto en aquella habitación escondida y lo primero que hizo fue golpearme hasta el cansancio. Después comenzó a reír, como un maniático.

—Menuda mierda es esta.

—¡Voooi, si era la única forma de que…!

—Squalo…

Me sorprendió; no solía llamarme por mi nombre. Siempre era "inútil", "basura", cosas así.

—_Tu lo sai._

No hacía falta que dijera más. Yo comprendía perfectamente el significado de esas pocas palabras.

—_Sì…_

—_Questo mi basta._

Era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos encontraran este lugar y entonces… estaríamos acabados. Ya no había lugar alguno para las negociaciones.

—Estarás conmigo hasta el final, ¿no?

—Siempre.

—Entonces ya sabes qué hacer basura.

Minutos más tarde llegaron los guardianes Vongola junto con Sawada, pero de ningún modo íbamos a darles el gusto de ser capturados.

Xanxus y yo éramos unos jodidos orgullosos.

Levanté mi espada a la altura de su garganta, estando a su diestra y él a su vez dirigió el cañón de su pistola directo a mi sien.

La mirada de aquellos infelices no tuvo precio.

—No creí que cumplieras tu promesa bastardo.

—Te lo dije. Creo que ya no tendré que dejarme crecer más el cabello.

—Maldito cursi.

Nos sonreímos sutilmente dirigiéndonos el uno al otro una de esas miradas que lo decían todo.

Finalmente hice lo que debía y corté su yugular de un tajo, él simplemente jaló del gatillo y un sonido estruendoso hizo eco en la habitación.

Debí suponer sin embargo cuál era su verdadero plan. Aunque aún ahora no lo entiendo.


	9. Per la eternitá

Capitolo 9: Per la eternitá.

Sangre… todo está tan rojo como esos ojos. Algo se mueve pero no soy yo. Una voz en alemán se escucha suave pero firme mientras mi cuerpo es llevado al parecer a un cuarto.

Con los pocos sentidos que todavía me quedan logro entender que estoy en una especie de enfermería. La cabeza me está matando. ¿qué demonios pasó?

Sí… ya lo recuerdo… Sawada acabó con todo el Escuadrón Varia, lavándose las manos para echarnos toda la bronca por el asesinato de Don Vincenzo y luego…

—[ ]

Qué extraño, no se oye nada; es como si me hubieran arrancado la voz. Hay una persona junto a mí, puedo sentirla. Pero no se trata de Xanxus.

—¡Ah!

Despierto de repente pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde estoy o cuánto tiempo he pasado inconsciente. Sólo sé que mi cuerpo está lleno de lo que parecen ser vendas pero ni siquiera puedo comprobar eso. Algo me cubre los ojos y mi cuerpo se siente pesado, tanto que no habría podido siquiera alzar las manos para quitarme lo que fuera que me cubría los ojos.

—Squalo, despertaste —escucho que dice una voz familiar— Los médicos decían que ya nunca despertarías… pero yo no creía eso. Sé lo fuerte que eres.

Esa voz… es del chiquillo beisbolista.

—No puedo ver —sólo murmuro, mi cuerpo aún está demasiado débil y con arduo trabajo puedo articular palabras.

—Claro que no —se oye su risa— sería un problema si supieras dónde estamos.

—No lo entiendo —es lo único que digo. Quizás estaba demasiado aletargado por los calmantes o lo que sea que me estaban dando, pero mi mente trabajaba muy lentamente, como si estuviera en plena vigilia.

—Los demás dicen que fue una suerte que salieras con vida de eso. Pero yo creo que Xanxus lo hizo a propósito.

¿A propósito?... ¿qué estaba diciendo este niño? Intento demandar una explicación pero mis labios apenas se mueven sin emitir sonido alguno. No obstante eso parece ser suficiente para que el chico comprenda lo que intentaba decir.

—Squalo… Xanxus quería que vivieras. Es lo que creo yo. Aunque, ¿cómo saberlo? —ríe de nuevo— A veces las cosas son demasiado complicadas. De lo único que estoy seguro es que él te apreciaba demasiado como para dejarte morir así.

¿Por qué está hablando en pasado de Xanxus? Él no… ¡Xanxus! ¡Él no puede estar muerto! ¡Ese bastardo es el mismo diablo, no puede estar muerto!

—Squalo, no me gusta ser yo quien dé esta clase de noticias, pero después de que te recuperes lo suficiente, serás enviado a prisión. Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga. Así son estas cosas.

Una pausa, un suspiro que lleva a una juvenil remembranza.

—A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado jugando beisbol como quería. Pero… ya no tiene caso lamentarse.

Escucho pasos, al parecer los de él alejándose en dirección a la puerta.

—Me dio gusto verte una última vez, Squalo.

Después de eso, sólo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y un silencio casi total, únicamente disipado por el constante sonido de mis palpitaciones en el cardiograma.


	10. Requiem della Pioggia

Capitolo 10: Requiem della Pioggia.

Ya no queda más. Ahora entiendo por qué Don Vincenzo sonreía tan tranquilo; el muy hijo de perra sabía que esto pasaría.

Me encerraron en una maldita celda a las afueras de Italia; hasta se dieron el lujo de no matarme.

Xanxus… tú también me traicionaste. Preferiste morir como un perro a manos de mi espada en lugar de dejarme ir contigo.

Maldito cabrón hijo de puta. Ya no podré sentir ese calor abrasador en mi espalda.

Me duele la cabeza, hasta para eso es bueno el muy desgraciado, debe estar burlándose de mí, "en algún lugar"… pero no tiene caso que me lamente.

Me quitaron mi espada, mi orgullo… y lo único por lo que vivía poniéndome en una prisión de poca monta, como si no valiera nada. Sin embargo mi espíritu aún no estaba quebrantado; mi alma ardía con el deseo de la venganza.

—_Bastardi!, Figli di puttana, io sono Squalo! Mi hai sentito? Superbia Squalo!_

Pasan días, semanas, meses… tal parece que he perdido completamente la esperanza, pero soy demasiado paciente como para rendirme de esta manera. Justo cuando se cumplen 10 meses de aquella tragedia, un guardia desubicado me da la oportunidad que necesitaba. Esa misma noche escapo entre la oscuridad como una sombra, ante los ojos atónitos de los carcelarios.

Además del guardia, no maté a nadie en el proceso de mi camino a la libertad. No hacía falta cometer actos irracionales; debía mantenerme frío, así como la lluvia: fuerte, voraz, pero a la vez tranquilo y certero.

Por el recuerdo de esa promesa, de aquel lejano día. Dije que te seguiría por siempre.

Después de que todo esto acabe, nos veremos en el último círculo de los infiernos.

Xanxus.

_FINE_


End file.
